Evil
by Perpetual Concern
Summary: A short talk with Kristoph Gavin summed it all up for her. Some people are pure evil...


**So, I've had this idea in my head for quite awhile, but it took about three rewrites before I was satisfied. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney**

* * *

Trucy gazed through the metal prison bars, her heart hammering in her chest. Despite her happy façade and the fact that she had told Apollo that she was fine, she still had a burning desire to talk to Kristoph Gavin; the murderer of her father. The prison guard had told her that he was busy right now, but Trucy was perfectly content with waiting for a very long time. This was something that she needed to speak about, though Apollo, and her daddy, weren't the right people to talk to. They were fine for when she needed a hug and a few comforting words, but though it pained her even to look at Gavin, a talk was necessary. It was just a pity that Trucy had felt compelled to lie to her daddy in order to get here. Somehow, she had known that he wouldn't approve.  
'But it was just a little white lie,' Trucy comforted herself. 'I never lie, but it really was absolutely necessary.' In truth, she could see why Phoenix may have been against her visiting her father's murderer. She could almost hear his voice now…

_Trucy, why should you open up old wounds?_

It was true that ever since that case with Vera, her feelings had felt all churned up. She could clearly remember when her daddy had been on trial for murder, but to find out that her biological father had been the murder victim had come as a great shock. Perhaps if it wasn't for Trucy's stage prowess, she may not have been able to keep together for the remainder of the Vera Misham trial. It had been a struggle to keep her emotions under control. In fact, it had been a long time after that trial before she had had a chance to properly mourn Zak. In all truth, she had somehow felt that her real daddy was gone, but to find out that he had been a murder victim had come as a tremendous shock. But when she found out who the murderer was, the pressing need to talk to them had become even more urgent.

"Can I help you?"

Trucy whirled around and found herself face to face with Kristoph Gavin. She realised that she hadn't even heard him enter his cell, which alarmed her slightly.

"Well? Are you going to stand there are do you want something from me?" Kristoph questioned. His right arm reached forward, and Trucy instinctively jumped back. The criminal smiled and when he picked up a nail polish bottle, she felt slightly foolish. It had been what he had been reaching for all along. Suddenly a chill ran up her spine, as she recalled the most recent trial. The image of Vera collapsing in the courtroom flashed before her, and when Trucy's eyes travelled from the clear bottle to Kristoph, he shook his head in amusement. "The nail polish, I assume?"

Trucy shivered involuntarily, and she felt sick to her stomach. "How, how could you do such a despicable thing to Vera? Wasn't it enough that she was on trial for her father's _murder_? How could you try to kill her?" she demanded, her voice unusually shrill.

Kristoph looked the magician up and down coolly, and casually said, "For the same reason I killed Shadi Smith."

Trucy stared at him, and she let out a low moan of anger and discomfort. "He wasn't Shadi Smith! He was Zak Gramarye, my _father_! And you killed him."

"Oh? Miss. Wright, the autopsy report clearly said Shadi Smith. There wasn't any mention of your father."

"You know exactly who he was! And you killed him!" Trucy accused, her face pale. "And you tried to kill Vera when she was a _child_! It's, it's completely and utterly despicable, barbaric, vile!"

Kristoph allowed her to rant for a few minutes, before placing the bottle back on the desk. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and he shrugged slightly. Trucy swiped angrily at her eyes, praying that the monster in front of her wouldn't notice the fact that she was dangerously close to tears. But Kristoph folded his arms in front of his chest and murmured, "Is that all?" He looked at Trucy so closely that she squirmed uncomfortably. "Did you visit merely to make an attempt at making me feel guilty? Yes, Trucy, I am well aware of the fact that you are crying. Nothing can be hidden from me."

Trucy gasped. "Well, well," she stammered, unsure of how to proceed. In her mind, she had acted out every possible scenario, but now that she was staring into the cold eyes of her father's killer, all intelligent remarks flew out of her head. "What do you expect?" she spat. "You killed my father."

"I killed Shadi Smith," Kristoph said coolly. "The autopsy report clearly states that-"

"No sane person would just brain somebody with a juice bottle for no reason," Trucy argued. Then her temper flared up and she added, "But then again, you're certainly not sane."

"I'm not insane. It's quite the contrary, actually. I'm perfectly sane. Somebody who kills isn't insane. I believe that you're thinking about this all wrong. What am I, Miss. Wright? Certainly not insane. Would you like a hint?"

"No! You're not sane! What normal, sane person would-?"

"We've already gone over this. The word begins with an e, Miss. Wright."

Trucy felt a shudder run through her body. No, Gavin was right; he was perfectly sane. He was many things, but insane was not one of them. Cruel, vicious, calculating and cold…

_And evil…_

"You're evil," Trucy whispered.

"You're more intelligent than I originally gave you credit for, Miss. Wright," Kristoph said calmly.

_Miss. Wright…_

Trucy took a step backwards, and scrutinised the man in front of her. It was true that ever since her real daddy had disappeared, Phoenix Wright had been her replacement daddy, and Trucy loved him dearly. But had this _monster _not killed her father, would everything have been different? Would Trucy have had two daddies? She still had no idea what Phoenix and Zak had been doing in the Borscht Bowl Club. Her instincts told her that it hadn't been merely a game of poker. Maybe she would have been Trucy Gramarye again… But this was no time to be playing what if, Trucy reminded herself.

The young magician found herself gazing into Gavin's eyes, and swallowed. Suddenly the reality of the situation hit her. She was standing in front of a mirror. If the bars were not separating them, would he…

Trucy took another step backwards, and Kristoph laughed, clearly amused.

"Miss. Wright, you need not worry. I have no intention of harming you. The murder of Shadi Smith was something else entirely." He caught her looking at the metal bars and smirked. "You think that if I wanted to kill you, I couldn't do so?"

Trucy fiddled with her hat, mulling over the possibilities. He was right. Though he would never openly admit that it was he who murdered Drew Misham, though it couldn't be technically proven, she knew that it had been him. Apollo had linked it all together, though not quite enough to convict him. She supposed it wouldn't have made much a difference as he was already behind bars, but the fact that he had murdered somebody while in jail, alarmed her. Of course, he didn't really have any cause to kill her. Her father had been different, as Gavin had pointed out.

Kristoph allowed his arms to drop down to his side. "Well, I'm evil. You already know that. But I don't kill without a reason. So I don't see why you should fear me anyhow." He gracefully sat down in a nearby chair and added, "Is that all?"

"How could you be so evil?" Trucy demanded.

"I suppose I could apologise for your loss, though it would be a lie."

Trucy suddenly wished that she hadn't come here. She turned on her heel and marched off, leaving behind a smirking prisoner. As she exited the prison a lump rose in her throat and she again had to wipe her eyes to eliminate any signs of tears. If Apollo saw her like this, he would be amazed. It was so out of character for her. 'But I'm human too…and I miss daddy. I love my new daddy to bits, but…' Her thoughts trailed off. She looked both left and right, crossed the road, and bumped into somebody. When she began to apologise, she felt strong arms encircle her waist and pull her forward.

"Oh, Trucy…" The sound of Phoenix Wright's voice caused her to burst into tears, but it also brought a strange feeling of comfort. She hugged him tightly, as if she were afraid of losing him too. In her mind's eye, Trucy could see Kristoph Gavin's mocking smile, and his eyes. She blinked rapidly, and looked up at Phoenix. There wasn't even a hint of evil in his eyes. Then the image in her head of Gavin was replaced by a smiling Zak, and she began to cry harder. 'He's right, so right about himself. He's pure evil, poison in himself without the need of altroquinine. He's rotten through and through. I just can't understand why…'

* * *

Kristoph Gavin tapped his fingers against the cold wood of the table as he watched Trucy's retreating figure.

'Ah Trucy, you're so innocent and naïve,' he thought, a smirk tugging at his facial features. He could see the confusion in her eyes. He could almost hear her asking him why he was the way he was. Perhaps when she grew older she would figure it out.

'Why am I evil? Maybe I'm merely a horrible person. Maybe I'm sadistic, or somebody who enjoys playing evil games.'

He liked to think of himself as a clever mastermind. But Trucy was only a child. Even the most intelligent of people would never truly understand it.

Every evil thought, every evil plan… Kristoph was a complex person. Nobody would ever be able to comprehend the makings of his mind. "Trucy, Trucy, Trucy," he mused out loud, shaking his head. For somebody like her, one little sentence would sum it up completely.

Kristoph carefully removed a white sheet of paper from his desk and picked up a blue fountain pen. He neatly wrote down a few words, folded up the letter, making sure that the creased were even, and placed the paper in a yellow envelope. He then opened a desk draw and picked out a stamp, smiling as he looked at it closely. The smiling faces of the Gramarye Troupe gazed back at him, and he stuck the stamp on the envelope, pressing it down. Then he sealed the envelope, addressed it to Trucy Wright, and left the return address blank. He was well aware that the guards would likely check the letter and the stamp for traces of poison, but it didn't matter. He had no intention of harming her, physically at least. By the time she received this letter, she would most likely have forgotten all about their little talk. Kristoph would send it in a month.

He was somebody who had had plenty of practises when it came to patience, after all. It was just too bad that he couldn't see her face when the letter arrived.

* * *

_33 days later_

"Say it again and I'll hit you with a pillow," Apollo Justice threatened. But Trucy only giggled.

"Polly, Polly, Polly!" She collapsed onto the sofa, laughing so hard that her sides were aching. "The name suits you perfectly!"

Apollo whacked her over the head with a pillow, and in seconds a pillow fight was raging.

"Trucy?"

Trucy dropped her weapon guiltily, noticing that Apollo had done the same, and that he was blushing. How strange to see Apollo being so childish; Phoenix would probably get a good laugh out of it later.

Phoenix Wright held out a yellow envelope. "You have a letter."

"From who?" she asked him curiously.

"There isn't any return address," Phoenix said, shrugging his shoulders.

Trucy leapt up and snatched the letter from her daddy, opening it quickly. In neat cursive script was one sentence. She read it quickly and gasped. It had been a long time since she had thought about this, and now he had brought it up again without even talking to her in person. The letter slipped from her fingers onto the carpet.

Seeing Trucy's frightened face, and her dark eyes shimmering with tears, Apollo too stood up and made an attempt to grab the letter. But Phoenix beat him to it. Apollo waited impatiently until Trucy's father dropped the letter.

Thirteen words leapt out at him:

_Sometimes people are just evil and that's all that there is to it._

* * *

**Okay, I know that it seems like Trucy is quite out of character. The only reason why is because even though Trucy is normally a bouncy, happy teenager, I think that she would still be upset, at least a little.**

**Anyway, feel to say whatever you want. This was written more to get the idea out of my head, and I was satisfied enough to post it.**


End file.
